Tibarn's Gift
by SnapTobiume10
Summary: TibarnXOC  Tibarn is harrassed by Janaff and Ulki on a daily basis by his apparent lack of a love life- what they don't know is he has a lover, she is just never around. When counsel is called to session, Tibarn's lover pays him an unexpected visit.
1. Chapter 1

_AN- Do not know what came over me, to make me want to write this so badly. Yes, it is OC/Tibarn, rated M for a reason. If you can't stand that, then I guess you shouldn't have clicked on it, should you. So the OC bio:_

_Name: Syrene Le Felirae_  
><em>Sex: Female<em>  
><em>Hair: Lime Green<em>  
><em>Eyes: Violet<em>  
><em>Age: 153 (apparent- 24)<em>  
><em>Affinity: Earth<em>  
><em>Class: Beast Laguz (Cat)<em>  
><em>Temperament: Short temperedness is her main trait, though it is seen that she has the ability to be kind. This is not shown often however, and she is an absolute terror on the battlefield. Many times, Syrene would rather fight than diplomatically resolve issues, as many laguz do. She is known to be sarcastic and positively brilliant, one of the few laguz tacticians there are. She is easily offended, and instigated even easier.<em>

_Mmkay, and you all know Tibarn :) With his wonderful green wings and so forth. Anyway, off with the shotty! Post RD by one year. You have been warned. (not really...)_

* * *

><p><em>~Tibarn~<em>

I could do nothing but sigh as Janaff and Ulki chattered annoyingly beside me. Don't get me wrong, I love my right and left hands as my sons, but they do have this tendency to get on one's nerves when flying for extended periods of time. Stifling another sigh, I tried, to no avail, to block out their conversation. It was a topic that they often annoyed me about, and I was not in the mindset to share any information with them concerning it.

"What about Elincia?" Ulki asked, Janaff nearly squawking his laughter. I resisted the urge to bash both their heads in for even bringing up the esteemed Queen of Crimea through this topic.

"She is pretty, but she'll probably have to marry for political reasons, even if our good king did love her." Janaff chortled. I inwardly groaned. The two of them! "We really must find him a lover, he has been more and more agitated lately and-" I shifted, my body encased in a deep green glow. before exploding into its wonderful hawk form. My hearing and eyesight were both better, but now I could outdistance the voices that had been nagging me for over an hour now with a not- so- subtle ease. The rush of wind in my feathers had a calming effect on my temper, yet the effect it had on my mind was different indeed. It made me remember _her._

Janaff and Ulki, thankfully, did not know about _her._ If they did, well, I would definitely be in for hell then. I remembered the last time I'd seen _her_, the way _her_ scent had wafted around and consumed me. _She_ always smelled like pine forest and a slight must. I have no other way of describing it other then _she_ smelled like a wild Cat. Which, I guess, _she _was. No one had ever been able to control _her_; Caineghis couldn't control _her_, Ranulf couldn't control _her,_ and I most certainly could not control one so blessedly feral. Not that I would really want to. I loved _her_ wild side.

Yes, Janaff and Ulki would definitely be laughing at me, if they knew the terror my mind was in at the moment. And all over some silly girl... No, woman. Definitely a woman. A very wild woman. Who was, hopefully, just as confused and mind- boggled as I was. But alas, that would probably be too much to wish for; _she_ was never really confused about anything _she_ wanted in this life, least of all me. And I was not really confused when it came to _her, _we were lovers, and I was completely in love with _her_, yet _she_ confused me only because _her_ absence from Gallia (and Pheonicis) had lasted over two years now. I had though _she _was in Crimea, after all, _she _spent a grand deal of time learning from the Crimean tacticians. And yet, when the great Laguz and Begnion war had brought us through Crimea, I had not seen _her._ And it had troubled me greatly. _She _had been gone for long periods of time before, yes, but never this long without any word.

I banked my flight pattern down, shifting again to land beside Caineghis and Giffca. They each had one hand raised to their shoulder, and I followed suit, greeting the two respected elder laguz. Skrimir trotted from the forests, as Jannaff and Ulki landed behind my shoulders. Naesala and Leanna came from the south, followed by Reyson and his father. I knew Ena and Kurthnaga were inside the building already, one could not be anywhere near a black dragon and not feel their presence. It was something that was so intoxicating, that it had nearly the same effect on me that _she _did. Ah crap, great Yune, I was thinking of _her _again. And right before the laguz counsel was meeting. This would not be good.

My fingers tapped impatiently against the hardwood table that we sat around, nearly an hour later. The problem with the laguz alliance was that we were all so headstrong that none of us agreed to any policy in a decent amount of time. The one exception to this was, of course, the war against Begnion last year. And even then, Rafiel and Nailah, who have joined the alliance, did not side with the rest of the laguz then. They had sided with the horribly- misunderstood Daein. Not that I blame them, now that the entire story has come to light. There was a knock on the counsel door, and all squabbling ceased abruptly.

"What is so important that it requires a disturbance?" Skrimir asked, calling out in a rough lion- like voice. A pale- ivory skinned cat warrior slid through the crack in the door. Lyre shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Lunch, before you all starve." She said, sarcastically as she could. I had to give that kitty credit, she had almost the amount of balls that _she _did. No, my lover did not have ligitimate balls, Yune be shamed giving a creature that beautiful any male parts, though I was a firm believer that _she _owned a nice pair of the figurative ones. Yes, Ulki and Janaff would be laughing hysterically at me, along with probably everyone else in the room, possibly Nailah and Rafiel excluded, for no one knew they were lovers either. "And a message for King Tibarn." As she handed the small scroll to me, I realized that everyone was staring at me with curiosity. Yea well, the feeling was ridiculously mutual. I was extremely curious as well, but I would be damned if I would appease their prying eyes by opening it here.I checked the seal, and it was still intact. Thank Yune, it was still intact.

With a semi- subtle movement, I slid into the shadows and disappeared up to my rooms. All of the laguz kings had rooms in the Gallian castle, as it was in the Syrenes castle, and the Goldoan castle. Hatari's residents were moving around quiet a bit now, so I was not sure about them as of yet. The window in my simple room was open, the thin curtains blowing in the breeze from the forest. I rolled my eyes, and cracked the seal of the scroll.

_My dear Tibarn, _I read, and tilted my head, curious. _I was so hoping you would bring this up to your room to read. If you haven't I would very much like you to run up there, and leave Mistress Nailah to make a hasty excuse for you either way. You should be breaking for lunch by the time you are opening this, and if not, Lyre is not worthy of how much I paid her._ Okay, nothing new in that few sentences, though I was beginning to recognize the writing style vaguely. _Anyway, I sent this to you, because I missed your birthday as of last year. My sincerest apologies, but I was Lord Bastian's greatest spy, and if any knew where I was, including you, it would have been disastrous for all of Crimea and especially __the lady Lucia. This would, I suppose, be a sort of birthday card. The remainder of your present however, most definitely lies up in your chambers. _The note was not signed, but at the bottom was a beautifully scribbled side note. _I'll be_ _waiting_. My hand crashed into the desk, and yes, it cracked; a long split down the side.

"You take much too long to read." _Her_ voice was silky, like a threatening predator who lures _her_ prey with promises and beauty. I was hard, in a moment, whirling to find _her_ stretched out like a lynx on the window sill. _She_ did not dress like the usual laguz warrior, but instead wore a tight skirt, only bare inches below her secrets. _Her _thigh- high stockings were a deep violet, showing only a sliver of pale ivory skin between where the black miniskirt ended and the stocking began. _She _had always been a big believer in stiletto boots, and I was glad to see that this had not changed, _her_ slim legs encased in black leather. The shirt _she_ wore was sleeveless, embroidered in a slightly shimmering purple that screamed beorc- made, yet clung to her voluptuous curves like silk. _She_ wore a belt over her waist, two of them, actually, both worn slightly skew; a matching counterpart down on _her_ right thigh to hold a small knife used for hunting and eating. _She_ dropped a pair of gloves off the side of the windowsill, onto my end table, a pair that up until this moment _she_ had probably been wearing. _Her_ skin was lightly scarred, cris- crossing claw- marks creating intricate designs over_ her_ pale skin. I wondered vaguely how anyone had dared to mark _her._

"Syrene." The word came out a growl, only a moment after my entire analysis of her beautiful Goddess- like body. She moved with an agonizing slowness, swinging her legs off the sill to stand only a spare three inches shorter than I. I was conscious of the swing of her knee- length green hair as it shifted, shimmering with every movement. Her tail twitched, a matching lime- green color, causing my arousal to become almost painful. Goddess, she was beautiful. I remember the first time I saw her, thinking how beautiful she was. One of her hands rested on my shoulder, as she tossed one leg over my waist to straddle me in the chair. Her eyes flashed, the violet in them darkening minutely as she felt me beneath that wonderfully short skirt. "Where were you." It came out a rough growl, accusatory, demanding.

"Crimea." She whispered, undoing the band around my head with one hand, the other reaching down to guide my wings around her back. I was more than happy to oblige her requests, if it got me some much- needed answers.

"I looked for you." It was still a growl. I couldn't help the tone in my voice, over two years, and not a speck of news, not even a good-bye when she had left.

"I know." Her voice was soft, as she nuzzled into my neck, my wings quivering against her back. "I saw. But I couldn't come out yet, Tibarn. My lord, how I wanted to. To tell you every secret and problem. When Lord Bastian had found Duke Renning, more of my time was enlisted, I was a Shadow to the Lady Lucia, a spy to the Lord Bastian. I was never aloud, Tibarn, to come and see you. Not while you fought a war." Her lips ghosted along my jaw, making my wings tighten around her slight, yet very built, frame.

"What about when the Goddess turned the land to stone." I felt gentleness beginning to seep back into my tone, and tried in vain to fight it. She stilled, so suddenly, that I found myself gripping onto her waist to ascertain she was still straddling me. Her words were harsh, chilling.

"I was not chosen by Yune." The pain in her eyes echoed, stabbing into my heart. She was one of the strongest laguz that I had ever had the privilege to fight beside, and she knew it. But she had been turned to stone, along with the rest of the world. And it upset her, more than anyone else could have imagined. She felt she had failed, had been inadequate and useless. A fire sparked inside of me, and I captured her lips in mine, roughly, crushing her slight body to mine with certain wings, hands wandering down her hips, sliding down to catch in the crook of her knees, pulling her just enough so that i had to tilt my head back to hold our kiss. She slid her tongue across my lips, and I relented, easily, more than happy to catch her tongue in a war all our own. She moaned, and I all but cried at the vibration as I swallowed it. "I wasn't strong enough to be chosen, Tibarn."

"Lies." I told her, pulling at the belts she so painstakingly assembled around her midsection. "I don't care that you weren't chosen. I don't care that you ran away and hid. I care that you missed my birthday." She chuckled, and the sound vibrated against my chest, her tail flicking over my thighs.

"Well I think I'll make that one up to you." She whispered, huskily, into my ear. I was taken over again, by her scent, the smell of fresh pine forests, and wildness. Her hands slid my coat off, and with an expert practice disengaged the wraps around both my hands and my , she shoved my yellow shirt from my shoulders, and all but tore my belt and sword away, dropping them unceremoniously beside hers. As our lips locked again, her hands traced down my chest, tracing scars she knew were there, memorizing muscles she'd known for many years now. I slid my now- unwrapped hands over her legs, unlacing the stilettos without even glancing down, sliding her stockings way, massaging the well- muscled calves with harsh calloused fingers. She nipped at my tongue as I pushed against her, making me moan into her warm lips. "I've been away too long." She mumbled, and I slid a hand into her hair, tugging sharply. The color that blossomed on her cheeks was almost enough to make me smile, remembering how much pleasure it brought her to have her hair pulled.

"Much too long." I told her, releasing her hair as she slid a hand down to my crotch, massaging the bulge that was barely contained in my pants as of late. With practiced tugs, I pulled the laces from her corset- like covering, sliding my hands up the slim waist to her uncovered chest. Palming both mounds, I felt her squirm, brushing her tight hips against me roughly. I pinched one aroused nipple, and then the other, twisting as she bucked against my pants again. In a swift movement, I felt her shift, her legs on the floor now, reaching for my boots. They were disposed of as quickly as possible, tearing my cream- colored breeches from my legs. Our lips caught again, as she slid her hands over the exposed bulge, pulling my last sliver of clothing away with practice, moaning into my mouth as her fingers slid over the shaft.

"Wings." She whispered, and I opened them slightly, allowing her room to move as she saw fit. Her teeth nicked around my jaw, tongue trailing lightly down the side of my neck, placing a bite on my collarbone, trailing down to my chest. My hands threaded into her hair, as she slid her hands over my member, pumping, making me harder. My breath came in pants, slight moans escaping my lips as she kissed the inside of my thighs. Her tongue slid up my shaft, and I all but cried out there, feeling as she slid her tongue over the top and put me inside of her, bobbing her head with an alluring moaned again, the vibration only increasing pleasure as she picked up speed.

"Syrene!" I couldn't help but pull harder on her glorious hair as I came, as she stayed for a few moments to lick me clean. Still panting, she rose, stripping the skirt slowly. I was hard again, just watching the movement, followed by her panties. With a moan, she slid into a straddle again, rubbing her sex against my already hard member. My hands caught her chest and squeezed, making her cry out again in ecstasy. Sliding a hand into her hair again, we kissed, and she tugged on the long black locks I could call my own. In a swift movement, she had sheathed my cock inside of her, causing me to pull back on her brilliant green hair with shock.

"Mmm yes." She moaned, moving in the roughest way possible against my hips, riding me to her pleasure. I felt her tighten, sliding my hands down to rock her hips, continuing to pound into her through her orgasm, coming into her with another guttural shout. "How much time do you have before the meeting resumes?" She asked between gasps of air, running her hands over my chest, scraping lightly with sharpened nails.

"Don't care." I couldn't help but moan, lifting her up swiftly , moving to the bed that was still neatly made. With another swift movement, my lips were against her thighs, kissing, biting, in that slight patch of skin that skirt of hers would still cover. Her fingers tightened in my hair and her legs spread as I pressed my lips to her sensitive flesh, tasting her already- wet center. I felt my cat warrior arch, and slid my tongue into her accordingly, sucking, tasting. My Syrene whispered my name in her moans as I pleased her, sliding my thumb up to roll and please her clit, increasing her pleasure ten fold. When she came it was with a shout, shivering into me as I took the time to continue tasting her. When our eyes met again, there was a distinct flame in hers, that I knew was mirrored perfectly by the one in mine.

"Tibarn," Oh shit, was she using that tone with me? Hell, I loved that tone. It was the one she used to use to keep her sister in line. We called it her lecture voice. And man was I in for a lecture. She yanked on my hair, and I came up to kiss her passionately, slipping her legs up around my waist. Still keeping her lips melded to mine, I entered her, reveling in her pleasure as much as I did in mine. We quickly found a rhythm that fit our tastes, before moving faster, harder. One hand slid down my shoulder, and I felt her nails dig into me, drawing blood. I cared about as much as she did, yanking her head back and sucking on that sensitive spot on her neck. I angled my hips and continued to please her, walls clenching around me as she neared. Together, we crashed over the edge, and I rolled slightly to lay beside her; stroking one of my large hands over her rib cage. "I've missed you, Tibarn. And I am so greatful that you have not taken another lover." I raised an eyebrow.

"Another lover? Why would you even think such a thing?" Pause, as she locked violet eyes with mine. "Where have you been since you left Pheonicis, and why do I think its with too many beorc again?" Sh smirked, cuddling into my chest to whisper with hot breath just below my ear. I think she had answered this question already, but I couldn't honestly remember.

"Mostly Crimea. I did pay a nice visit to Begnion however." Sly little kitten, trying to follow us from the sidelines as we all fought. "My protection detail was over the Lord Bastian's mate, Lucia. It was to observe as rebellion struck and to follow in the aftermath. I am on," She sighed, sending goosebumps up my skin. "Temporary leave." So she had to go back. Damn. Damn it all. I was so hoping that this time she would be free to return with him, and stay there. I had the typical taloned jewelry stashed away somewhere around here, in one of the many drawers. I always brought it with me everywhere, as I often was unaware of where or when my cat- lady would show up. I broke of a kiss hastily, pulling back to look at her.

"Syrene, I have something to ask you." She nodded, her arms tightening around my neck as she waited. "Will you-" There was a loud cracking on the door as someone knocked.

"Hurry up Tibarn, you're going to be late. And I am not saving your ass in front of the counsel if you are ridiculously disheveled." Naillah; bless her heart and soul for being my savior, but she had really crappy timing.

"Ask me later." My lady whispered, pulling away to gather clothing. I watched her for just a moment, before rising to do the same. Right before I opened the door, I embraced her tightly, and felt the same need burning inside of her that was in me. "Go to counsel." I nodded once, opening the door slightly. When I joined Nailah, her lips were painted with the ghost of a smirk.

"Don't even say it." I hissed quietly. Her grin broadened.

"Oh don't worry._ I_ wouldn't tell a soul. Though it's be hilarious to see Janaff and Ulki's reactions." My thoughts exactly. As we imagined such reactions, I realized I hadn't eaten. Ah, well. It was worth it.

Counsel dragged mercilessly on for the next two hours, and we still reached no plausible conclusion. We decided that the bird tribes would split up again; but only because Serenes was getting too small and underpopulated by animals. Slowly, I dragged myself back up to my room, hoping to see her. When I enterred, the window was cracked, and she was nowhere to be found. Damn it, she was gone again. Often enough, I would wonder if she was actually real, or just a figment of my imagination. My eye caught on something sitting on my desk; right beside that nice new crack that was evidence of her visit. Taking a few small steps, I knew exactly what it was. So glad she had found it, becaause I couldn't remember where I had put it, for my life.

"_Tibarn," _I picked up a folded note, and began reading. "_I had full intentions of staying in Gallia to wait for you, but something came up in Crimea, and my assistance is necessary. As I was lokoing for one of my belts that you so carelessly threw about, I came across this. I do hope you had left it for me, and my answer is and always will be yes. I'll be home soon. With love- Syrene." _Oh my goddess, was she getting in the habit of actually signing notes? It was a miracle. Had I left a betrothal necklace for her? Hell yes! And her answer! I sighed, and shook my head. She better be home soon.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so I believe I am going to turn this into a two- shot, because I really want to write the reactions of Janaff and Ulki. I hope you enjoyed my tangent about Tibarn's life, and I can't wait to hear from you. I'm supposed to be writing my novel right now, but this was a wonderful distraction. As was the squirrel that ran into my window as I wrote this. Maybe he'll show up next chapter? I don't know. xD<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_AN- Here we go, chapter two. Inspired by that previously mentioned squirrel that crashed into my window (as stated at the end of chapter one)_

* * *

><p><em>~Tibarn~<em>

I shifted my wings to catch the air current better, as Janaff, Ulki, and I twisted through the air just short of three months later. The counsel was meeting again, which just started my incessant headache rolling. I always ended up with a headache during counsel meetings; most of the time caused by one lion- king Skrimir. I still found it hard to believe, after so many years, that my currently- out- of- country fiance was related to the red lion. She was the complete opposite of the bull- headed lion general, though just as strong. And a little bit older. And a lot smarter. I shook the thoughts of her out of my head, trying to focus on our destination; Castle Crimea.

"Well if not Elincia, what about Vika? I'm sure we could convince her to marry Tibarn. Though, she's not too much of a strong leader, which the hawk- tribe needs." I wanted to clunk my subordinate's heads together again, for this conversation. But it was always this conversation, and if I clunked their heads together every time they spoke about my apparently non- existent love life, they would have permanent brain damage. Which would just end up worse for me; as it destroyed the ears and eyes that worked for me. On the upside though, the conversation would end. Tempting, very tempting. But I knew another way to end this conversation, though I had no idea where the person was that could end such a conversation. "All I know, is that we definitely have to find someone. He's been getting so angry lately." Yes, I was getting angry. Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Janaff. Who the hell wouldn't be angry, having to listen to these two chatter on and on about finding me a woman that I didn't need? Just last week, they had thrown every suitable hawk- maiden at me, hoping I would fancy one of them. As I landed in the courtyard of Castle Crimea, I sighed, and the tick in my eyebrow was getting larger.

"King Tibarn!" Lady Lucia greeted me. We grasped hands, as Calill and Lord Bastian strode out from the prior's bar. My subordinates landed behind me, their chatter finally silenced. "You're the first to arrive. Can we get you anything?" I started to shake my head in response, as I greeted both the she- mage and Count Bastian. Ulki and Janaff however, had other plans.

"Hey Lady Lucia, there is something that you could help us with!" I watched Bastian eye them both warily, and rolled my eyes. They would never dream of pissing off the archmage, because I would totally side with the wind- magic user. You do not try to take anyone else's mate, it just was not done. And Janaff just had to accept that Lucia had chosen Bastian over him. "Know any single ladies for our good king here? He's been very edgy lately and-"

"Tibarn." My head snapped around, and Lucia's lip twitched. Bastian winked at me. He had messaged me to tell me how sorry he was that he needed her assistance over the past few months, and I had been okay with that. She did, after all, make her own choices. I was one of those choices, as was her work. But here she was, standing before me, lime- green hair reaching her knees. "We have to talk Tibarn." Something in her voice was different, as if she was nervous. Lucia placed a hand on Bastian's arm, flicking her eyes towards my subordinates who were, for once, completely silent. She had one hand resting on her many belts, the other hanging down by her side. She was just as beautiful as I remembered her. In a moment, we had closed the distance between us, and she was in my arms.

"You're not being a shadow anymore?" I asked her, digging my nose into her hair; inhaling her scent with all of my being. She shook her head, and I felt her smile slightly. "Does that mean you're coming home?" I heard Janaff choke on something. Good. Serves him right. Syrene pulled back, and seemed to draw a deep breath.

"Just tell him, cat- lady. The truth is the best option." I heard Lucia tell her, from somewhere to our left. Now I was ridiculously curious; what was she, my crazy cat- warrior, so nervous about? She closed her eyes and brushed her bangs from her forehead. Now I was twice as curious, she never acted like this.

"Tibarn," Tone breakdown one- oh- one said this was the 'I'm- stepping- out- onto- hot- coals' tone. "Honey, I'm pregnant."

There was a crash behind me, which I knew was Janaff falling over. Or maybe Ulki. I really didn't care much which it was. Someone fell over, it really didn't matter which. My world was narrowed to what my wife was pregnant?

"Mine?" She nodded, and I heard a sarcastic 'who else's?' from her eyes. "How many?"

"Two. I think." I pulled her close, locking our lips together. As she moaned, I snapped my wings around her shoulders, tightening my grip around her. "Aren't you glad I found this then?" Her fingertips brushed the talon and feather charm that claimed her as belonging to me, and I couldn't help but not.

"Supremely. I had no idea where I'd put it." I kissed her again, as I ducked my head. "So you are coming home then? And staying there?"

"Mmhmm. My kids will know their father. And they sure as hell will not be raised in Gallia; I caught too much hell in that place being the elder cousin to Skrimir." Jannaf sputtered, causing us both to turn sharply towards him."

"Who are you?" Syrene turned, and as a fearful thought flitted through my mind, that she would rip them completely to shreds, she started laughing. As she shook her head, I couldn't help but smirk. Janaff was going to freak out when she answered, no matter what choice of words.

"Janaff, I feel sorry for your mother. How she dealt with your nosiness, I will never know. You always were one of the most curious why- babies I had ever seen." She grinned, placing one hand in mine. I had forgotten that Syrene knew a lot of the older hawks in my country. "Skrimir's second cousin, Syrene le Felirae, left hand to the Lady Lucia of Felirae, rogue from Gallia. More importantly for you, is Tibarn's wife." This time Ulki over, and I snickered. Karma is totally a bitch, and they had been obsessively obnoxious for an extremely long time.

"What do you mean, Tibarn's wife?" Janaff stuttered, his mouth hanging open.

"If I may make a suggestion, it would probably be better to retreat a little rather then tell this story in the middle of a courtyard." Queen Nailah pointed out. I had not noticed she'd appeared beside us, and I kissed her cheek in greeting. She took Syrene into her arms. "Welcome back, Lady."

"Its been so long, Nailah. We really should have kept in touch more. Letters just got so difficult sometimes. And no one to carry them across the desert." Syrene grinned, and I managed to release the death- grip I had contracted around her waist. Janaff went back and forth staring at the both of us, his jaw still dragging on the ground.

"Lets take the advice and borrow one of the Lady Lucia's rooms. We can catch up there."

"Actually, Bastian moved to my rooms officially, so his pretty much belong to Syrene." I shook my head, as Syrene kissed under my jaw. Kids, i couldn't help thinking again. From my wife. Huh. I was thinking like Janaff. Oh, crap; I was thinking like Janaff.

We filled him and Ulki in on the details about my relationship with my wife. Almost immediately they tried to apologize for trying to set me up with every woman in the continent. It made Syrene smirk. And then, like usual, Nailah had to come and nearly drag us to the counsel chambers. Syrene's arm slipped loosely around my elbow, and I couldn't help but love her all over again. She had managed to calm both Ulki and Janaff down after making them nearly hysterical. She'd be a good mother. If she could survive being in the same room with Skrimir, that is. The great doors opened, and the lady Lucia smiled at us. As we stepped in, it was as if everyone was staring. Like they had never seen me before.

"You!" Syrene bristled in the same moment as Skrimir. He glowed a faint red, and I could almost feel the bright green wafting over her skin.

"Yes Skrimir, me. The only cousin you didn't manage to beat in battle. I've had a much better life in Crimea than in Gallia though, so I suppose I should thank you." I knew the hiss in her voice, the challenge. Skrimir and Syrene had always ended up brawling it out with tooth and claw every time they saw each other. He always wanted to kill her, and she was never safe whenever he was near. Not that the opportunity came at all often. They really hated each other irrationally.

"You-" The green intensified slightly, and Syrene bit back her angry retort as I squeezed her arm.

"Look, cousin," Ah, that lecture tone again. "As a leading party for Pheonicis." Naesala twitched irritably, but Leanne smiled. Nailah and Rafiel both grinned slightly. Skrimir scowled. Kurthnaga and Ena just remained silent, watching. "I really can not argue with you. If you insist on fighting with me, come find me in six months or so." I almost burst out laughing at the shocked faces of the parties in the room; even Elincia. Nailah's eyes glittered, and she was the first one to break the silence.

"Congratulations!" Nailah stated, leaning forward slightly so that we could see her on the other side of Rafiel. "How many?"

"Two, I believe." Syrene repeated, as muffled congratulations cycled the room. "crimea's medics tried their best, but they're not completely certain."

"It never is." The Lady Lucia sighed, rolling her eyes. bastian stroked her shoulder, and she blushed. Our kids would definitely have to be friends. They could get into the biggest messes. And they would probably be freaking brilliant.

Needless to say, councel disolved to discussing children, rather then any productive decisions.

* * *

><p><em>~Tibarn~<em>

I looked up from my desk as someone came crashing down the hall. He was tall, His long, dark green hair hanging down past his shoulders. His eyes were a gray- violet, and he was out of breath.

"What's wrong, Acke?" I asked him, prepared to turn back to my paperwork. You would think a laguz nation did not need so much paperwork. I should probably just have called my wife, she was better at the paper things than I was.

"Its mother, she and the others are fighting." That was weird. I rose up, and followed one of our four children as he brought me to the courtyard. I saw our other two sons, Kole and Marni, seated on the outskirts of what seemed to be a large oval. They were both being healed, and looked thoroughly pissed off. Acke raised an eyebrow. "That was fast, all three were against her when I left to get you." Acke was what we considered our youngest; even though he was one of four twins, he had been the last to shift. He was also a cat, which meant Syrene favored him slightly over the other three. He was also extremely logical, and knew his place when it came to his mother. Which apparently, my other three children did not.

"That would be your mother." I told him, and he nodded. Lydia, our only girl, shifted into her brilliant- green hawk form. She dove, claws extended towards the human- formed laguz queen. Syrene seemed not to move, yet Lydia still missed.

"Come on, Syrene! Your daughter needs her ass kicked!" My gaze turned to Skrimir briefly, before reverting back to Syrene as she dodged only by inches again.

"Lydia, you should have just accepted that I knew what I was talking about. This is really unnecessary." Lydia hated being told she was wrong; she was a typical teenage girl. She especially hated being wrong when it was her mother that was right. I narrowed my eyes, and saw the lime green aura that surrounded my wife. I smirked.

"Father, she's going to pull a wing- crusher on Lidie, isn't she." I nodded. It was a very brilliant move executed by a cat; where said cat pulled a hawk down and trapped their wings beneath them. Very uncomfortable. "Man, I'm positive that must hurt, and I don't have wings." I sighed. I didn't know which of my children would be a successor; I would have easily chosen Acke, but he had changed to cat. Lydia cried out in a brilliant attack- scream, diving towards her mother. I tensed at the same moment as Syrene, and then she sprang; shifting in mid- air. Our daughter crashed to the ground, my laguz warrior standing over her. "Now, I understand you are my daughter, but I will not hold back. You were wrong." She shoved Lydia away, before brushing her hands. "Anyone else?" I patted Acke's shoulder, and he grinned. I took a few steps forward, until standing in the lined arena. The woman grinned, and crouched slightly, balancing her weight forward. I stretched my wings, prepared. I would forever love my wife; my queen. We pounced at the same time, shifting into our animal forms. as we grappled, and she dragged me to the ground, a bright white wolf jumped between us. We sprung appart, as the queen of Hatari shifted.

"Please tell me why I knew you two would forget you're hosting counsel today, and still manage to be late?" We both sighed. It was always counsel.

* * *

><p><em>An- Okay this chapter was just a bit more rambling. But I loved Janaff and Ulki, and falling over. Like that squirrel running into the window. ANYWAY. The end is pretty much just to show the hassle of politics, and because one of my friends wanted to know about the kids in general; how many, names, etc. Tell me what you think.<em>


End file.
